


uno

by bitchassfuckhead



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Board Games, Fluff, but they play uno y’all, idk how to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 05:52:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19457707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitchassfuckhead/pseuds/bitchassfuckhead
Summary: “It’s hard when you suck.” Josh replied smugly, “Eat a bag of dicks, Josh.” Sam made just her head visible and glared at Josh from across the table. “Gladly.” came his response.





	uno

“Uno!” Josh slammed his draw two card down, way to aggressively.

“Are you fucking kidding me? That’s it i hate this game and i hate you all.” Emily grumbled, picking up the right amount of cards, then proceeded to hide her head in her hands.

“Oh you hate this game? Look at me, i got no right fucking colors.” Ashley complained as she picked up a card.

“You are all horrible, uno.” Mike smirked as he placed down a draw four, “Blue.” he winked. Sam groaned as she picked up four cards, “I just want to win uno. is that so hard.” was Sam’s muffled reply as she slid down her seat under the table.

“It’s hard when you suck.” Josh replied smugly, “Eat a bag of dicks, Josh.” Sam made just her head visible and glared at Josh from across the table. “Gladly.” came his response.

“Oh shit, it’s my turn!” Josh realized, then paused and gave everyone a smirk with a meaning they didn’t want to be true,

“I win bitches.”


End file.
